1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connectors and, more particularly, to a movable connection of an optical connector to a printed circuit board.
2. Brief Description Of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,604 discloses a self-adjusting fiberoptic connector assembly having optical fiber plugs connected to a backplane by movable brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,805 discloses a multifiber optical connector plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,372 discloses a connector panel for an electronic cabinet having spring-loaded cells for a floating plate on a connector panel.
Problems exist with conventional optical fiber connector adapters in that they do not necessarily provide adequate connector float in an axis of connector insertion (z-axis float). There is a need for an optical fiber connection system for a backplane environment which has more float and xe2x80x9czxe2x80x9d direction tolerance. Conventional optical fiber connectors mounted to a daughter printed circuit board are not easily removable from the daughter board. There is a desire to provide a connection system for providing a more easily removable connection of an optical fiber connected to a daughter board. Conventional optical fiber connector and daughter printed circuit board assemblies sometimes have a relatively large extraction force requirement in order to disconnect the assembly from a backplane member. There is a desire to reduce the extraction force or at least make the disconnection of the assembly from the backplane member easier.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an optical connector assembly is provided comprising a base, an optical fiber connector, and a spring. The base is adapted to be fixedly attached to a printed circuit board. The optical fiber connector has an outer housing movably mounted to the base. The spring biases the optical fiber connector in a predetermined direction relative to the base.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electronic and optical assembly is provided comprising a printed circuit board; and an optical fiber connector mounted on the printed circuit board. A portion of the optical connector extends beyond an edge of the printed circuit board. The optical connector is movably mounted to move inward and outward relative to the edge.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an optical connector assembly is provided comprising: a ferrule and optical fiber subassembly, an outer housing, a base, and a spring. The outer housing surrounds the subassembly. The subassembly is movable in a longitudinal direction in the outer housing. The base is connected to the outer housing. The outer housing is movable relative to the base. The base is adapted to be fixedly attached to a printed circuit board. The spring biases the outer housing in a predetermined direction relative to the base.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling an optical connector assembly comprising steps of providing an optical connector comprising an outer housing and a ferrule and optical fiber assembly located inside the housing; providing a base adapted to be fixedly attached to a printed circuit board; and movably mounting the optical connector to the base and biasing the outer housing of the optical connector in a predetermined direction relative to the base.